Glimpse of the Past (PT)
by Lieh
Summary: Clara encontra um lugar na TARDIS há muito tempo esquecido. Ela não imaginava o quanto sua descoberta traria dor para o Doctor. 12th x Clara


**Glimpse of the Past**

12th x Clara

 **N/A:** Após Last Christmas/ Pré 9ª temporada com um pequeno spoiler da season finale.

* * *

Uma hora, quinze minutos e trinta e cinco segundos. Trinta seis. Trinta sete. Ela suspirou tentando ignorar a pulsação que cronometrava o tempo que ela estava sozinha olhando para o nada. Além de sua pulsação, a sala só não estava completamente silenciosa pelo zumbido suave da TARDIS – o que era a sua única companhia.

Ela sabia que deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa e que não era para ela estar ali. Clara sabia disso, mesmo assim ignorou esses pensamentos e adentrou em um território muito perigoso.

 _Dor._ Era isso que ela havia causado e ela daria qualquer coisa para voltar uma hora antes e nunca ter entrado naquela sala. Que ironia estar em uma máquina no tempo e mesmo assim não ter esse poder, pois isso pertencia a _ele_ – só o Doctor poderia fazer isso. Em outras circunstâncias, ele a teria advertido sobre as regras da viagem do tempo, sobre não interferir, etc., etc. Não desta vez. Ele provavelmente estava magoado demais em até mesmo em lhe dirigir a palavra.

Clara o traiu. A traição de um amigo não era algo que ela aceitaria com facilidade. Ela não deveria ser hipócrita e ficar zangada com ele por reação negativa dele ao encontrá-la ali. Não. Nada ali lhe dizia respeito pois o lugar era cheio de memórias doloridas, perdas, lágrimas. Eram lembranças da vida do Doctor que somente ele deveria lidar, eram vidas perdidas daqueles que hoje, para o Doctor, são apenas histórias. Passado.

Não foram poucas as situações que ele mencionava, às vezes sem perceber, pessoas que antes dela viajaram com ele. Ele sempre deixava claro, apesar de não dizer diretamente, o quanto aqueles do passado foram significativos em sua vida.

Uma vez ele mencionou uma mulher chamada Donna no qual ele queria saber se estava bem. Ou da outra vez que eles foram para a Terra no futuro e mencionou alguém de nome Susan com uma voz dolorida e cheia de saudade. Quando isso acontecia, Clara sempre mordia a língua querendo fazer perguntas sobre essas pessoas, porém o olhar que o Doctor tinha quando os mencionava sempre a parava.

Ele nunca explicava ou voltava no assunto novamente e Clara não tinha coragem de trazer à tona. Ela se sentia muito covarde, mas o que ela poderia fazer? A dor nos olhos do Doctor dava um nó na garganta dela.

Naquela tarde, ela pensava nesse assunto. Andando pelos infinitos corredores da TARDIS, ela não viu para onde estava indo quando parou em frente a uma porta de metal no fim de um corredor. Estava aberta. Franzindo a testa, ela entrou e se arrependeu instantes depois.

O lugar era uma bagunça sincronizada de várias fotografias pregadas em uma parede, um sofá com roupas dobradas em um canto e objetos pessoais diversos em cima de uma mesa de madeira cumprida. Havia coisas empilhadas no tapete que ela não teve coragem de mexer. O lugar lembrava muito o porão da casa onde trabalhou como babá para um casal de amigos. As crianças guardavam todos os seus brinquedos no porão, de tal forma que havia pilhas e pilhas de coisas.

Ela se aproximou do mural de fotos cheio de rostos desconhecidos para ela. Seriam aquelas pessoas que muitas vezes o Doctor se lamentava de não as ter mais por perto? Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que sim.

No encosto do sofá havia um casaco mal dobrado. Ela o pegou e sentou-se, contemplando as fotografias que a observavam de volta, como se questionassem o que ela queria.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela pulou do sofá largando o casaco no chão. O Doctor estava parado na porta com uma expressão entre a raiva e... Decepção? Era isso que seus olhos desfocados e suas sobrancelhas carrancudas diziam?

\- Doctor eu...

\- Quantas vezes eu já disse para não bisbilhotar? – Ele a cortou secamente.

\- Mas eu não...

\- Você sabe perfeitamente que eu detesto que mexam naquilo que não lhe diz respeito, Clara. Eu já lhe disse isso mil vezes.

Ele adentrou a sala olhando em volta com os lábios franzidos. Encarou por longos minutos o casaco aos pés de Clara. Ela não sabia dizer em que estado de raiva ele se encontrava e isso a assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa - ela sempre entendia quais emoções se passavam no coração dele... Mas não dessa vez. Ela inspirou tentando soltar o ar dos pulmões.

\- Doctor... Foi um acidente, eu entrei sem querer, eu não sabia para onde estava indo..

Ele franziu ainda mais a testa o que lhe deixava assustador. A resposta saiu quase em um murmúrio ameaçador.

\- Então isso lhe dá o direito de entrar e mexer nas minhas coisas...?

\- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – A voz de Clara subiu uma oitava em pânico – Foi um acidente, só isso. Não foi porque eu quis.

O Doctor engoliu em seco encarando o lugar como se contemplasse um caixão. Ele não dirigiu a palavra a ela por um bom tempo, apenas olhando a sala de forma sombria.

Longos minutos se passaram até ele dizer medindo as palavras:

\- Você pode se zangar comigo e exigir que eu trouxesse o seu namorado de volta, mas eu não posso ficar com raiva de você por mexer nas minhas coisas sem a minha autorização?

Lágrimas de raiva e tristeza encheram os olhos de Clara. Não havia mais raiva na voz dele, apenas dor e ela se odiava por isso. A raiva não era por conta da comparação que soava quase injusta, mas por ele não querer entendê-la.

\- Eu não queria... – ela murmurou e parou baixando a cabeça. Quando levantou novamente, ele se fora.

Uma hora, trinta e oito minutos e dez segundos. Onze. Ela ainda estava sentada no sofá com o casaco nas pernas deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Como diabos ela conseguia complicar tanto as coisas com o Doctor? Ela deveria possuir um talento especial. A menção sobre o que ela fez com ele logo após a morte do Danny doeu como se ele a tivesse estapeado – meses se passaram e ainda assim, ela se envergonhava do comportamento. Novamente ela cometeu o mesmo erro, porém não foi porque ela quis! Por que era tão difícil para ele entender isso? Ela nunca teria entrado naquela sala sabendo que magoaria o Doctor daquela forma.

Ela encarou novamente as fotografias do mural e era quase como se os rostos felizes ali rissem dela. Será que eles passaram pela mesma situação? Será que o Doctor também se zangou com eles quando em algum momento descobriram essa sala? Ou isso é um sentimento exclusivo para ela e _deste Doctor_?

A cabeça começou a doer. Clara tirou os sapatos e se aconchegou mais confortavelmente no sofá. Não sabia porque continuava ali como uma boba, mas permaneceu e deixou o cansaço vencê-la e as lágrimas secarem até desligar os pensamentos.

* * *

O primeiro lapso de consciência veio na forma de uma mão macia acariciando os cabelos dela no topo da cabeça. Clara suspirou não querendo abrir os olhos sabendo quem estava ali, deixando o calor atravessar o seu corpo como uma dócil correnteza. Era quase o paraíso, pois era um raro contato físico entre eles. Houve uma melhora significativa sobre isso nos últimos meses, mas nunca era ele quem a tocava primeiro. Era prazeroso o pensamento que ele tomou a iniciativa, criando uma expectativa quase irreal na garota.

Ele logo percebeu que ela estava acordada.

\- Clara? – sussurrou timidamente.

Relutante, ela abriu os olhos devagar o encarando. O Doctor parecia incerto se deveria estar ali ou não, sentado ao lado dela do sofá com uma expressão mais suave, mas ainda sem abandonar a tristeza nos olhos – estes um pouco inchados e vermelhos.

Clara engoliu em seco. Ela não sabia se preferiria um Doctor com raiva dela ou triste, pois os dois era uma visão dolorosa para ela.

Ela virou o corpo para ficar de frente a ele, a mão do senhor do tempo ainda acariciando sua cabeça o que ela fez questão de não comentar – ela não queria que ele parasse.

\- Desculpe. Eu fui um idiota. De novo.

Clara arregalou os olhos em choque. Não era comum para ele pedir desculpas, principalmente de forma direta. Ele sempre foi ruim com boas maneiras e como lidar com emoções e expressá-las aos outros – não era à toa que ela fez para ele os cartões com frases chaves para diversas situações. Com o tempo ela entendeu que ele era grosseiro de vez em quando não por maldade, mas porque ele não sabia como ser mais delicado. Isso gerou muitas discussões e risadas da parte dela, passada a fase inicial de se irritar com ele.

Como as coisas entre eles haviam mudado em tão poucos meses... Sorrindo timidamente, ela deixou as palavras saírem da boca em disparada:

\- Tudo bem. Eu devo desculpas porque eu não deveria ter entrado aqui. Eu sabia o que era esse lugar logo quando adentrei, não foi totalmente um acidente. Eu estava pensando nisso enquanto procurava o meu quarto... – ela suspirou em tristeza – Talvez a TARDIS tenha apenas me dado o que eu queria.

Ela baixou os olhos corando e sentindo-se envergonhada. O que mais temia era que a relação amigável entre ela e o Doctor tivesse ido por água baixo por conta da bobagem que fez. Clara não suportaria perder a confiança dele depois de tudo que passaram para conseguirem chegar no estágio do relacionamento onde se encontravam. No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que tinha outras razões mais profundas, estas que ela não tinha coragem de admitir para si porque sempre a deixava sem ar.

Ela sentiu os olhos do Doctor repousados em seu rosto. Os carinhos na cabeça tinham cessado. Ela sentiu o coração afundar pela falta do contato.

\- Acho que me zanguei com a pessoa errada, então.

Ela sentiu um tom de divertimento na voz dele, antes de suspirar e pegar a mão direita de sua companheira, que descansava no encosto do sofá, sem retirar os olhos dela. A voz dele saiu quase em um sussurro.

\- Você sabe o que é este lugar a esta altura dos fatos, certo querida?

Clara balançou a cabeça concordando. Ela não precisou pensar muito para chegar à conclusão sobre o que era aquela sala e porque afetava tanto o Doctor. Pela voz embargada e os olhos inchados, ela se chocou ao perceber que ele tinha chorado antes e que estava à beira de derramar uma lágrima.

\- Eu não venho a este lugar há muitos anos. Na verdade, eu evito ao máximo entrar aqui. Não vale a pena, confie em mim. Não muda os fatos. Não apazigua a dor.

Ele parou engolindo em seco, correndo os grandes olhos azuis pelas paredes, virando-se de perfil para ela ainda segurando sua mão.

\- Nada se perde na TARDIS, Clara – ele continuou em um sussurro – Ela não joga nada de importante fora. Se não reaproveita, ela guarda. Pode ser útil um dia, nunca se sabe.

A última frase veio com um pálido sorriso quando ele se virou para ela rapidamente, fazendo com que Clara sorrisse fraco de volta. Ela sabia o quanto a TARDIS era a garota esperta dele.

\- As pessoas que eu conheci... Deixaram coisas. Às vezes eles apenas esqueciam ou deixavam eventualmente na intenção de pegar de volta quando pudessem... – ele parou respirando fundo – mas eles não tiveram essa oportunidade. Então estão aqui.

Ela apertou a mão dele na intenção de confortá-lo, aproximando-se. O senhor do tempo fugia do olhar da companheira. Com uma coragem até então desconhecida, ela tomou a bochecha dele com a outra mão para que ele olhasse para ela, a voz cheia de ternura.

\- Está tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu sei o quanto este lugar significa para você e novamente, peço que perdoe. Não queria lhe causar dor perguntando sobre eles – ela apontou para o mural de fotografias.

O Doctor pegou a mão que estava em seu rosto beijando-a delicadamente com um sorriso, causando choques no corpo de Clara.

\- Querida Clara, sempre curiosa... – ele murmurou olhando para as mãos de ambos unidas. Ela não tinha percebido que ainda estava com o casaco nas pernas, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

\- Donna.

\- Desculpe?

\- Este casaco. Donna. Eu lembro dela o usando várias vezes.

Clara fitou o tecido imaginando quantas aventuras e perigos Donna e o Doctor viveram juntos enquanto ela usava aquele casaco. Ela não sabia se deveria perguntar o que aconteceu com ela, porém não pode se controlar mais e desferiu suavemente.

\- O que houve com Donna?

O Doctor apertou as mãos dela com um olhar distante ainda cheios de tristeza.

\- Ela está bem. Salva e feliz. Mas eu nunca mais posso vê-la.

Ela franziu a testa e o olhar que ele possuia era como se ele pudesse ver a alma dela.

\- Ela não tem mais as memórias a meu respeito e não pode se lembrar de mim. Eu apaguei para salvá-la. Era a única forma.

Clara consentiu com um nó na garganta. Era óbvio que falar sobre Donna era um assunto muito delicado para o Doctor. Ela não queria nem imaginar as histórias dos outros da fotografia e quanta dor não intencional eles haviam causado a ele.

\- Eu acho que um senhor do tempo precisa de um abraço.

Clara não lhe deu tempo para responder cortando a distância entre eles. Ele enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, a respiração dele causando cócegas na pele da garota. Os dedos de Clara correram pelos fios cacheados. Ela esperava que ele não estivesse prestando atenção no coração dela que galopava no peito, no qual ela se perguntava se o Doctor tinha consciência do quanto ele a afetava toda vez que tocava nela.

Sem quebrar o contato com a pele dela, ela o ouviu dizer:

\- Eu não preciso perdoá-la por nada. Você não fez nada de errado.

Clara o apertou ainda mais contra si como se quisesse protege-lo de qualquer coisa que causasse dor a ele – o que era exatamente o que ela queria. Pensar que um dia ele poderia adentrar aquela sala e encontrar alguma coisa que pertenceu a ela e isso causasse sofrimento para ele, era uma apunhalada no coração que a garota não estava disposta a permitir.

\- E você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, ouviu? Espero que não precise apagar minha memória.

Ela tentou ao máximo soar brincalhona como sempre foi para aliviar o peso da conversa. Ela sentiu ele sorrir e apertar o abraço, mas sua voz saiu embargada e sombria.

\- Espero mesmo, minha querida.


End file.
